Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 27
Transcripts *(Image of Jamie vanessa and boo opening christmas presents.png) *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Which one can I open first? *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Let's let Boo open one. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: All right, men. Let's do this! Frankincense, this is Myrrh. *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Hey, heads up, everybody! It's show time! *SpongeBob/Rex: Oh! It's time! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh. Tootie. There's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention. *Tootie/Bo Peep: Merry Christmas, Turner. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Say, isn't that mistletoe? *Tootie/Bo Peep: Mm-hmm. (Kissing) *(Image of Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg) *SpongeBob/Rex: Maybe Jamie'll get another sea creature, like a leaf eater. That way I could play the, uh, dominant predator! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Quiet, everyone, quiet. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Boo's first present is... Margo Gru! Repeat, a Margo Gru! *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Way to go, Idaho! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Gee, I'd better shave. *(Image of Jamie characters are happy in the ending.png) *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Come in, Frankincense. Jamie is now opening his first present. It's-- *Timmy Turner/Woody: Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: I can't quite-- *Timmy Turner/Woody: You are not worried, are you? *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Me? No. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Make out-- *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Mm-mmm. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: A large box. It's, it's, it's-- *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Are you? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, now, Jimmy. What could Jamie possibly get that is worse than you? *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Oh, what is it? What is it? Wow! A puppy! *(Image of Jimmy and timmy laugh in the end.png) *SpongeBob/Rex: Hey, guys. Guess what? It's time for the big finale! *Bob the Tomato/Rex: Here we go! On one, two, three, four-- *Timmy Turner/Woody (singing): Together again, again Gee, it's good to be together again, again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on *Tootie/Bo Peep (singing): Together again, again Now we're here and there's no need remembering when *SpongeBob/Rex (singing): Cause no feeling feels like that feeling *Jiminy Cricket/Mr. Spell (singing):'' Together again'' *Po/Rocky Gibraltar: Again, again, again! *Children In Need Medley Characters (singing): Together again, again Gee, it's good to be together again, again *Mice (Cinderella) (singing): I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone *Bob the Tomato/Hamm (singing): It's not starting over, it's just going on *VeggieTales Characters (singing): Together again, again *Fear/Lenny (singing): Now we're here and there's no need remembering when *Bloo/Robot (singing): Cause no feeling feels like that feeling *Winnie the Pooh Characters (singing): Together again, again *Russian Gulag prisoners: I snova my vsey tolpoy Stol'ko radosti, shto sertse poyot, poyot *Josh Groban (singing): I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on *SpongeBob/Rex (singing): Together again, again *Sparky/Slinky Dog (singing): Gee, it's good to be together again, again *Clank and Bobble (Tinker Bell) (singing): Cause no feeling feels like that feeling *Timmy Turner/Woody (singing): Together-a *Constantine/Mr. Shark (singing): Together-a *Robin Hood Characters (singing): Together again *Sparky/Slinky Dog: Okay, Nadya, this is it. Your solo. *(The End) *Nadya: Kermit! Gallery Jamie vanessa and boo opening christmas presents.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg Jamie characters are happy in the ending.png Jimmy and timmy laugh in the end.png Song *Together Again (from Muppets Most Wanted) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales on TV (2006) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Bee Movie (2007) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Inside Out (2015) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Pinocchio (1940) *Robin Hood (1973) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Sesame Street (1969) *Cinderella (1950) *Children in Need Medley (2011) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts